friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Axis Lunaris
This page is a work in progress! Axis Lunaris is a quiet Alicorn pony and the twin sister of Axis Solaris. Appearance As a foal Lunaris, like most Alicorns, was born with only a horn. Her tail was also nothing more than a stump, looking like standard blue mist, and her coat lacked its pale blue markings, making her look like a rather standard unicorn foal. As a filly As she grew up, her tail began to increase in length, and markings slowly appeared on her back and hooves. While during this period she gained her wings, she also broke her horn, rendering her unable to use most magical abilities. As a mare Lunaris did not earn her cutie mark until she was fully grown, as she did not quite get over the disappointment of being unable to live up to royal standards until this time in her life. History Axis Lunaris was not born like most ponies. Rather than having a mother and father, she was created from magic along side her brother, and thus only has a mother--Princess Celestia. When Celestia began to fear that her and Luna's lifespans would not be as long as they had hoped, she decided that she was to have heirs--ones that would look after Equestria and raise the sun and moon just like she and Luna did. Using much of her power, Celestia was able to create two healthy foals, a boy and a girl. She then proceeded to raise them and prepare them for their future responsibilities. The young filly, named Axis Lunaris, was born with powerful magic. Celestia expected her to be a powerful princess when she grew older, but that unfortunately wouldn't last. One day, Lunaris was in an accident that resulted in her horn being broken, rendering her unable to access most of her magical abilities without danger. Celestia did not want Lunaris to feel cast aside, so she resolved to try and find a way to help her learn magic without straining herself too much. Since then, Lunaris has been steadily learning things under her mother and aunt's guidance, and takes her duties very seriously. Abilities Axis Lunaris has very few offensive abilities when it comes to magic because of her broken horn. Whatever power she has, she uses it sparingly. She mainly relies on her passive sensory abilities. In the few instances she does try to use her abilities offensively, there is a high chance of her horn sparking and releasing a dangerous amount of magic, harming herself and possibly others nearby. Magic Radar Like most magic ponies, Lunaris can sense disruptions in energy and magic fields. Since her abilities are stronger, her range is almost twice that of a normal pony. She can also pinpoint the location of the disruption easily. This ability is passive, so she is almost always aware of such events. Gallery Axislunaris.png |Lunaris' full ref Moon horse.png |By Marbles Shes sparkly.png |By Marbles Poniponi.png |Solaris and Lunaris as foals moon horse tells you to sleep soon.png|by Marbles Trivia *She does not like going into why she lost her horn. Category:Alicorns Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Snow-ish)